Showers
by All Fics That Shouldn't Be
Summary: Kari/Namine Kairi's a prep. Namine a reject if only because of her sexuality. what happens when Kairi showers after a tennis practice on a hot afternoon? M for a reason.


Showers

one shot by me

Namine was always either picked on or shunned. Kairi figured it was in fear- people didn't get it, so they feared it.

Namine was a lesbian.

Kairi was "little miss perfect". She and her group of friends ran the rumor mill. She flirted with guys and jumped from boyfriend to boyfriend to boyfriend because it was what was expected. There was only on person she loved though.

Namine

* * *

No one ever changed clothes until Namine left the locker room. Kairi simply played along. Once Namine hurried from the room with her head bowed like she did everyday, everyone started changing. Kairi grabbed her stuff and headed to the showers.

The girls currently occupying the locker room were on the all girls tennis team. They had just had an after school practice in ninety degrees plus humidity. Plus Kairi already sweated a lot as was. She couldn't wait until she got home to shower. She left her clothes in her locker, only bringing her towel and showering necessities.

She steps into the shower and a few girls were already clearing out. The tennis team wasn't that big so those few girls made the room feel emptier than it would've normally so other people started leaving and before Kairi was even halfway done with her shower the locker room was empty. Not one for missing an opportunity, she slips a hand in between her legs, moaning loudly as she enters herself.

She wasn't normally loud while doing this, but it had been a while and seeing Namine hot and sweaty like she had today turned her _on._ Their uniforms were white too, so _that_ didn't help much.

She slowly pumps her fingers in and out, involuntarily humping down on them, abs clenching. He breath slowly starts speeding up and she sinks to the floor, sliding down the wall, humping her fingers faster and faster, unable to slow while replying the pictures of Namine in her head.

She moans again, lowly and deeply- almost a tortured moan- and slips her eyes closed slipping further down to where she was laying on her back legs up in the air, propped up by either wall as she kept going faster, panting and moaning Namine's name.

She didn't know she had an audience though.

Namine had dropped her brush in the locker room so she had waited until it cleared out to go back in for it. She hadn't seen Kairi leave, but thought she had just missed her. She would never have expected what she walked in on.

The blonde stopped as soon as she heard a moan, pressing her back against the wall and hugging her sketchbook to herself tightly, hoping to not have been seen. She quickly recognized the voice as her crush, Kairi. Upon recognizing that fact, she got even quieter, which was quite a feat, and pressed herself even closer to the wall closing her eyes, stuck between trying not to get turned on and trying not to cry.

Namine sat down in fetal position, putting her sketchbook in her bag and groans hitting her head against the wall behind her, wishing she hadn't walked in on this. She loved the girl, sure, but didn't want to see her touching herself to memories of her boyfriend. Or hear her at that.

When the blonde heard her name though she immediately stood up and her eyes flew open. She turned the corner to look at the one running shower and heard it again.

"o_- oh, oh god, Nam- Namine._"

Namine shed her shoes and socks, turning into the shower area with the one drain in the middle of the floor, and looks at the stall again. She couldn't see Kairi above the door, so where was she?

Namine's adventure onto the wet floor made just enough noise and close enough to snap Kairi out of her stupor just enough to call out. Not enough to get her to pull her fingers out, but enough to see who was there.

"H- hello?" the redhead calls wairly.

"Kairi?" Namine ventures, hearing the voice come from close to the floor. She squats down and sure enough, found the redhead, whose cheeks, at that moment, matched her hair.

"Did you hear that..." Kairi asks fearfully slowly pulling her fingers out of herself. Namine reaches in and stops the action.

"But I thought everyone hated me..." Namine says quietly, mostly to herself. Tears of joy were welling in her eyes.

"I...I...well it's obvious how I feel now..." Kairi says just as quietly, looking away. Namine reaches up, under the short door and unlocks in, making her way in, ignoring the fact she was now getting wet too. Kairi watches her in the corner of her eye as the blonde places her hands, first, at Kairi's waist slowly trailing over the curve of her hips. Kairi squeezes her eyes closed in an effort not to moan.

Once at the thighs, Namine lightly trials her fingers over the top of them and slide to the insides- where she was technically sitting- and massaging close to where her legs connected to her body. Kairi couldn't stop this moan. It was nice and loud. Just how Namine had dreamed it would be.

"Namine...please...stop," Kairi half begs half moans. The blonde looks up at her heartbroken.

"You don't want me?" She asks.

"It's not that," Kairi half groans at losing the ministration on her thighs. "I don't want you helping me because I like you. I only want you if you want me."

"I do want you!" Namine says quickly half panicked. "Have since I first saw you. I never..." She looks down at the floor. "I never even hoped you liked me back."

"If that's the fact, then what're you waiting for?" Kairi asks only half faking the impatient anger in her voice as she pulls her fingers from inside herself. Namine looks back up at Kairi holds a finger up in a "wait a second" gesture before getting up and leaving.

Kairi looks after her, curiously. When the blonde comes back, she's naked and has a strap- on in her hands.

"Where do you keep _that_?" Kairi asks surprised.

Namine blushes and looks away. "In my locker. I have my hot shower sex fantasies too."

"Okay, cool. The water's going cold," Kairi says making Namine grin and hurriedly put the strap on on before going back to her original spot slowly entering Kairi who, in turn, moans loud and long. Namine slowly starts trusting in and out of the redhead as she leans down, massaging and sucking on one of Kairi's boobs. The redhead arches up, pushing her head and shoulders against the wall behind her thrusting down on the dildo at her own speed.

Namine keeps her ministrations of Kairi's chest as she slowly trails her fingers down the squirming girl's body to massage where her legs met her body again. This only make Kairi thrust faster, harder, and more erratically on the dildo until she cried out the blonde's name loud enough to be heard down the hallway as she came. Namine slowly pulled out and away, starting to stand until Kairi's hand reaches out and grabs her leg.

"No. your turn," She says.

"I'm fine." Namine replies with a sweet smile.

"You're wet. And I don't mean from the shower. I don't believe in letting the other finish themselves," Kairi says stubbornly, sitting up and starting to undo the strap on from around Namine.

The blond relents and lets Kairi take it off and put it on herself. Namine squats and opens her legs wide, leaning back slightly against the wall for better entrance. Kairi slides the dildo into her vagina.

"Ah- _ah_ ah, ah," Namine pants trying to make the dildo go deeper. Kairi pulls her into her lap and Namine starts grinding down hard as Kairi keeps a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. When they matched- which was almost every thrust- Namine let out a loud moan, eyes opening just enough for Kairi to see them try to roll back.

Namine wraps her arms and legs around the redhead, as Kairi changes positions to where they were lying down, dragging her nails down Kairi's back drawing blood in a couple of places. Kairi uses her hands to pin Namine's hips still and the blonde moans good long and _loud_.

Kairi keeps her slow and steady pace watching the other writhe under her the agony from the slowness yet the pain from the sex itself showing on her face. Sometimes she'd start breathing heavier and try to grind again but Kairi kept a firm grasp and soon enough...

"_Kairi!_ Oh god, Kairi..."

….Namine came.

A few minutes later saw Namine clinging to Kairi like she was her only lifeline, still grinding at the dildo, in hopes of a round two, and their lips locked in a heated kiss. Kairi's hands were massaging Namine's breasts slowly before the redhead pulls away and out, taking the dildo off and turning off the shower water.

Namine groans and thumps her head on the floor dejectedly making Kairi laugh and help her up. "If you come home with me, no one should be home for a while. I live across the street." Kairi whispers in her ear immediately making Namine's eyes light up. Life was never better.


End file.
